


rides a pt cruiser...

by space_dev



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Can be read as boyf riends or platonic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: The whole reason he hadn't driven was because of the ice on the road this morning.





	rides a pt cruiser...

It had better not be raining, it had  _better fucking not be-_

A downpour greeted Michael the second he stepped out of the school.

 _Damnit_.

What could he do now? He didn't have an umbrella, his car was at home, and his headphones would be ruined by the rain.

The headphone dilemma was easily solved by slipping them into his pocket on his hoodie, the lack of shelter was 'solved' by pulling up the hood and walking into the chaos.

He hadn't made it ten steps down the road and his hoodie was already soaked.

God, why did it have to be rain? And on such a cold day, too! The whole reason he hadn't driven was the ice on the road in the morning, which was still there, and the whole day, it hadn't gotten above thirty degrees, a quick look on his phone told cheerily informed him that it was now twenty-two degrees, and that it wouldn't stop raining until ten.

"Michael!"

Was he hallucinating from the cold that had conquered his hoodie and moved on to his jeans?

Nope, there was Jeremy, running towards him with...

"Dude, that umbrella is unnecessarily huge."

"Yeah, well, it keeps the rain out."

"Little late for that."

"I've got you covered in more ways than one," Jeremy said, unzipping his backpack and pulling out a navy blue hoodie."

"God, you are a lifesaver," Michael said, pulling off his signature red hoodie, remembering to grab his headphones and phone from the pocket, tying it around his waist, and pulling on Jeremy's. It wasn't particularly warm, and it was much smaller than he was used to, but it was dry.

"Thanks, dude."

"No problem."

The two continued down the sidewalk now that Michael had put on the hoodie, Jeremy holding the umbrella.

"So, how was your day?" Michael asked.

"Mediocre. If it weren't for you in lunch and chemistry, I would've died."

"Well, I would've died of hypothermia had you not rescued me, so I guess we're even now."

"No, man, eternally even, remember?"

"True."

"Anything else remarkable today?"

"I found this umbrella. I mean, technically it was my mom's, but it was shoved in the back of a closet, probably for the past five years, and as I tested it out inside-"

"Wait. Dude, back up. You tested it out inside?!"

"Yes, I know, it was stupid, but the point is that I figured out how to properly operate an umbrella with two people."

"Is there a big issue with how people usually walk under an umbrella together?"

"You know how most people don't own golf umbrellas and have flimsy, tiny things that they then try to share with one person holding the umbrella up and they occupy one side, thinking that the other person will get the other, but more often than not, the second person only gets half their body under since the umbrella was really made for one person-"

"So the solution is to get a golf umbrella?"

"Yes, but if they can't do that, what if both people hold the umbrella, and squish to the middle, which in turn warms them both up because, body heat, and everyone's dry-ish."

"But if it's still made for only one person, how do they still both fit now?"

"They don't! Everyone's got half their body sticking out, but the heat makes them not think about that so much!"

"So basically, the real solution is to get a golf umbrella."

"Yes. Yes it is."

The two were silent for a moment, when Michael spoke up. "Only one remarkable thing happened to me today."

"Getting saved by me?"

"Okay, two remarkable things. So Dustin Kropp apparently does karaoke in the men's room during lunch."

"No." Jeremy gasps.

"And guess what I heard him singing."

"I'm afraid to guess."

Michael waited a moment for comedic effect before whispering, "Eminem."

"No!" Jeremy cried, beginning to laugh.

The whole Eminem story the two of them had was simply that Jeremy had thought that Eminem was some sort of immortal god who was also in charge of the company that made M&Ms, Michael had gotten wind of it, and it'd become an inside joke.

"It's true!" Michael said, he too laughing.

Jeremy laughed so hard that he started crying, and rain and tears and painful laughter don't mix, because he slipped on the ice on the sidewalk and toppled over, letting go of the umbrella which subsequently bonked Michael on the head.

"Ow!" Michael cried, then grabbed the umbrella and squatted down to Jeremy. "Dude, you okay?"

"My ankle hurts like hell," he responded, without moving from his half sprawled, half curled up position on the ice.

"Which one?"

"The left one."

Michael looked around the pretzel of Jeremy's body until he found the ankle, and inhaled sharply.

"Is it that bad?"

Michael grimaced. "Naw, it's not that bad... but it looks a lot like you sprained it."

"Perfect."

"Yeah. Now can you please at least pull yourself into a sitting position so that I can examine it better?"

Jeremy grunted in response and pulled himself up into a sitting position with his legs sticking out in front of him, and his left ankle was very clearly at an awkward angle.

Michael got down in front of him and rolled up Jeremy's pant leg. The ankle was reddish, nearly purple, and bent at an odd angle.

"Yeah, that's a sprain, all right."

"How am I going to walk?"

"Put your left arm over my shoulder, and hop on your other foot," Michael suggested.

Jeremy shrugged, seeing no better option, and did as requested, but after a couple steps, it was clear that it wasn't going to work, especially with the umbrella and their backpacks added to the equation

The two of them sat on the wet sidewalk, thinking, until Michael shrugged off his backpack and handed it to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked up, confused.

"Put that on over yours, and then get on my back."

It took Jeremy a couple seconds to process it.

"Wait, what?!"

"Would you rather I carry you bride-style?"

Jeremy grimaced. "Fine. But who will hold the umbrella?"

"We'll figure that out in a minute, just get on my back," Michael said, squatting down in front of Jeremy like they were playing leapfrog.

Jeremy hesitated, then just wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and his legs around his belly, Michael sliding his hands under Jeremy's knees to hold him on, and then stood up quickly.

"Move your arms, you're choking me," Michael gasped out, and Jeremy quickly moved them to grasp Michael around the shoulders, his hands clasped over Michael's chest.

"Now, I'm going to pick up the umbrella, and you're going to hold it, because I'm holding your legs," Michael said, and soon, the umbrella was held in his clasped hands, making the stick holding it up go right up the centre of Michael's nose, but it was good enough.

"I am so glad that the road is on a downward slope right now," Michael grunted.

"I'm sorry," Jeremy said.

"Shouldn't have opened the umbrella inside," Michael responded with a smirk.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope."

"Hey, question, are you taking me to my house or your house?"

Michael stopped in his tracks.

"Um, I don't really care which... but how's Clooney?"

"He was drinking when I left this morning... your house?" Jeremy said softly, recognising their codephrase for his dad.

"Sure thing, bro," Michael said, and began walking again.

 


End file.
